


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 13

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Gen, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Whump, acid burn, acid throwing, female whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Acxa grits her teeth, her uninjured hand tightening around her left forearm, right above the burns covering her wrists and hand.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Zethrid (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 11
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> My first female whump story ever. This was pretty fun to write, though I still prefer male whump lol

Acxa grits her teeth, her uninjured hand tightening around her left forearm, right above the burns covering her wrists and hand.

She doesn’t regret how she was burned, but only that she was so careless in the first place. Ezor nearly had acid flung right in her face and if Acxa has better reflexes or had just been _paying attention_ , then she could have pulled her completely out the way.

Instead all she could do was throw her hand in front of the liquid, letting it hit her instead. A moment of stillness as she regained her footing, then nothing but white hot agony pressed against her skin. It felt as if her skin was bubbling, burning, melting right off and she dropped to her knees, vision whiting out.

She comes to, wrapped in a pair of strong arms that hide her from sight. She clenches her jaw, gnashing her teeth together to keep from screaming. As a Blade she can’t allow such weakness to escape, not in front of those who need reassurance of her strength.

Acxa looks past Zethrid and sees Keith holding down the culprit in a painful looking arm lock. From what she can make out, his pupils are pinpricks, sclera around it yellow, and his incisors are longer and razor sharp as he snarls at the culprit pinned below him.

Ezor is nearby, clearing out the area of remaining civilians. Acxa sucks in a shaky breath and groans as the burning pain comes back with a vengeance but she refuses to cry out.

At least Ezor was spared from the acid attack, thank the void. It was beyond unexpected, as they had come down with a crew ready to offer aid and manpower to rebuild homes and businesses. She should have remembered that even the best of intentions mete punishment.

Acxa was fated to learn a painful lesson in complacency, it seems.


End file.
